everlast_fairy_tail_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Sakka
Roy Sakka is a guild member of Fey Labyrinth in the discord server. His rank is C-Rank. Appearance Roy has messy, short white hair with tanned skin and light grey eyes. He wears a black shirt with orange stripes on the collar. An orange shirt underneath and a black glove on his right hand. He wears white pants and black boots with orange souls. A back overlay connected to the black shirt on his left leg. He has belts connecting to his gloved hand and none-gloved shirt sleeve. Personality Done to his mother being a bit strict with him when it comes to being polite with other people, he is usually a nice person when talking with others. However, his mother wasn’t always with him as whenever he would hang out with his friends he slowly gain a bit of their sarcastic and joking side from them. This side of him will only be shown by him when either he is in a bad mood or when he sees he can make a joke about something. Of course, this got him in trouble when he showed a bit of that side of him when he was with his mom with his sister usually at whatever punishment he got from his mom. Even still, even if he’s mad at his mom or any of his friends, he’ll help them out when they ask...he just might seem like a passive-aggressive jerk while accepting their request. Magic Solid Script A type of Letter magic that can be cast from a user’s hand or an item that has a point as far as it’s been shown as long as that point is covered in magic power. This magic allows the user to spell anything in the air or on a surface and allow that word to gain the properties of the thing and become it in word form when its spelt. Because of this, Solid Script is really only limited to how the user’s imagination and thinking when using this spell since there are a lot of things in the world that can be used outside and within a battle. A notable detail while spelling out the word is that there are two ways of at spelling the word. The first is just writing the word as if writing on a word and the second is by using hand gestures in the conjecture of the movement of the users' arms. ''' '''Solid Script Spells * Solid Script: Fire - The word is set completely ablaze the second it’s spelt and it heads straight for its target. If it touches something it well mostly set it on fire though it depends on what it touches. * Solid Script: Geyser - The word becomes an abundant amount of boiling water as it rushes over to its target, drenching, burning and pushing them away with water. * Solid Script: Thunder - The word becomes electrified the moment it is spelt and it heads straight for its target. If it touches something it will give them a strong shock though depending on what it touches it may not do much or anything at all. * Solid Script: Sword - The word once it’s created will become sharp and it’ll go straight for its target. If it makes contact with something it will slice through it. * Solid Script: Tape - The word once it’s made becomes sticky and charges at its target and the world wrap around them to immobilize them or it’ll just stick onto whatever it touches. * Solid Script: Hole - The word once its spelt, will be ingrained into the ground with it turning into a hole. However, only the “O” of the word will actually become a hole. * Solid Script: Smokescreen - The word will turn into a cloud of black smoke that fills and obscures people’s vision. Though it can be blown away if there’s a strong wind. * Solid Script: Barrier - The word once it is spelt, will manifest into a magic barrier once it comes into contact with something to block an attack or block something from advancing past it. * Solid Script: Whirlpool: Once the word is created, it’ll rotate while underwater at a fast speed causing a whirlpool to appear causing anything to get pulled into its torrent and be pushed back while feeling it’s strong torrents. Though this Solid Script is most effective while in the water. * Solid Script: Explosion - The word once it is spelt will explode. However, depending on how much magic power is put into this, the explosion’s strength will vary Backstory Roy was born in a small village in the mountains, he lived with his mom and older sister. While Roy was at a young age, a travelling wizard came into the village to stay for the night for a place to sleep. Though they were only there for a day, the wizard was approached by almost everyone in the village to get to know what kind of magic and adventures, though Roy was more curious about the type of magic they used. The wizard was ok with this and soon created a sculpture made of ice. Roy who was impressed by the type of magic asked the wizard if he could teach him how to perform this magic and the wizard gave him a book telling him that he could learn how to do magic if read it. Roy being told this headed straight home so he could get a head start as to how to perform the same magic, however, when he was done reading the book he accidentally learned the wrong type of magic. Disappointed and a bit embarrassed that he messed up on learning the right magic, he kept the book in his room hidden and decided to continue learn the magic he learned from the book; being Letter Magic. Telling everyone in his family that he changed his mind on the type of magic he wanted to learn. But even with this lie being told to his family, whenever his family left the house and he was alone, he went to take the book out of its hiding spot to learn how to use the same magic like the wizard he met, but no matter how much he looked over the text and practice he couldn’t learn it.